The present disclosure relates to a light source device used for a display device such as a projector and a display device including the same.
A light source for a projector mainly employs an extra-high pressure mercury lamp in view of brightness and cost performance, and meanwhile, a solid-state light source, which has long service life and wide color gamut, has attention in view of the long service life and additional high functions. The solid-state light source is a light source utilizing light emission from a p-n junction of semiconductor, such as an LED and a laser diode (LD). Recently, for example, as in JP 2012-27052A, a light source device is used for a projector in which device the solid-state light source irradiates, with light, a fluorescent material which is irradiated with the light in a specific wavelength region to emit light in a different wavelength region and the resulting fluorescent emission light is utilized.
For example, FIG. 9 represents a transmission-type light source device 10A for collecting light emitted from a first light source 11 on a transmission member 14a such as glass on which a fluorescent material 13 is provided using a lens 12 and outputting the light having passed through the transmission member 14a to be parallel light using a lens 15. FIG. 10 represents a reflection-type light source device 10B for collecting light emitted from the first light source 11 on a reflection member 14d on which the fluorescent material 13 is provided using a lens 17 and reflecting the light reflected by the reflection member 14d with a dichroic mirror 16 to be outputted.
Such light source devices using a fluorescent material have a merit of long service life compared with an existing high pressure mercury lamp used for a projector. Usage of a fluorescent material can also reduce speckle noise of glistening spots on the surface of the irradiated object.